Jade Phantom
by foreverphantom014
Summary: This is the life of Danny and Sam's daughter named Jade. She is starting out her freshman year of high school with a huge crush on her best friend Justin and is starting to get her powers. Will she survive the challenges she will come to face? OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I'm not going to spend a lot of time on this authors note. New story, excitement, inspiration, blah, blah, blah! **

Jade Lynn Fenton was the oldest daughter of Samantha Elizabeth Manson/Fenton and Daniel James Fenton. Her dad is the super hero of the earth. Yeah the EARTH! She was so proud of her dad, but from what she heard she was going to get powers soon. She had been able to turn invisible since she was three but you get the picture.

Jade was in her room sleeping like her dad. She was like her dad in so many ways. Like, she had black hair and blue eyes, her outfit consisted of a Red and white t-shirt with the infamous red dot in the middle, a light blue jean skirt mini, and red converse. Her hairstyle was even like his clone "cousin" Danielle.

Jade was almost impossible to wake up, because of late nights talking to her best friends, TJ Foley and Justin Kacy, or school work.

_Jade._

_Jade._

_Jaaaaadddddeeeeeeee_

_JADE!_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as her dad woke her up. "Dad, you know better, it could have been skulker for all I know!" She screamed at him. Like her mom she was NOT a morning person. "I know, I know. I'm sorry. It's just so fun." He teased. "Daddy!" "I'm sorry Jade. It's just I can never get you up any other way. DON'T MAKE ME USE THE BUCKET!" He yelled. "I'm up, I am up!" She said as she jumped out of her blue and red comforter. Danny laughed. "That's what I thought!" She threw her Danny Phantom pillow at her and he easily turned invisible. "I hate it when he does that." She mumbled under her breath.

She grumbled as she stumbled into her bathroom. She didn't know what to do with her hair. "Urk. I hate my hair. I can do it so much neater than my dad's version but I refuse. It always ends up like his when he was fourteen. I have SEEN THE PICTURES!" She yelled a little too loudly. "Jade Lynn? Are you ok?" Her mom asked. "Yeah mom, sorry just a little frustrated. You know, girl hair stuff." She heard her dad laugh.

She put it up in her usual do. Her dads bangs with a pony tail in the back. She but on her clothes and jumped down the stairs a little too fast and she tripped down the stairs. "Curse you dad for giving me your clumsiness." She said out loud. "You're welcome!" "Smart Alec." "Jade, please stop fighting with your father. Its time he stop acting childish, don't give me that look Danny, and you to stop fighting him. Come on. I made blueberry pancakes. Please go wake up you brother and sister please." Jade did one jerky head nod. And ran back up the stairs and tripped up the stairs. "She's right; she did get your clumsiness." Then they both laughed.

"James, Katie! Wake up, some blueberry pancakes are on the table with your names on them. Come one get up!" She yelled into her twin brother and sister's room. "Ok fine Jade. But I am not going into the first grade. I want you to come with me!" Said James said with a yawn. James loved her so much it wasn't even funny. "Ok come on James Carter Fenton, our daddy is the famous Danny Phantom, be a little James Phantom and go into that school and meet some new friends and I will be here before or a little after you get home, K?" She asked while putting him in her lap. He smiled at her. "Ok Jade! I will be a big boy! And you can be a Jade Phantom and go to school like me!" "That's right! I will be the great Jade Phantom!" She said while tickling him. "Ok. I will get Katie up and meet you down stairs for breakfast!" Then he was gone into Katie's part of the room.

"Ok I have done my job and convinced James to go to school, you owe me ten bucks!" She said to her dad after she came back downstairs. "Ok her you go. You have earned your money." He said after handing her a crisp 10 dollar bill. She smiled. "Come on mom! I am so starving! Stack four onto my plate!" She said while licking her lips. "Well hurry up and eat your breakfast because you have ten minutes!" Sam said. Jade gobbled up her breakfast and dashed out the door.

TJ was waiting for her at the door. TJ stood for Tucker Junior. He was exactly like his father. He was a boy he had the same red beret and he had his love for technology and was a yellow belt in karate for his moms side. Valerie Lee Gray was his mom and she was vicious. "Jade! Ready for school or like I say the worst 7 hours of our lives!" He said. "Ummm let me think about that…. Do, do ,do… NO! Wears Justin?" She said. "Aw the wear is the fellow lovebird that completes you?" She blushed. "Hey! We are not lovebirds!" She yelled. "yeah what she said!" "Justin!" She yelled. "It's time for the first day of school. Did your dad threaten to use the bucket?" "Yes, yes he did." They all laughed as they left for school.

**Ok how was that? Like, hate it? Review it! Click it! Click the button! Yeah that button down there. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for reviews and im sorry but I am only focusing on this story from now on and then I will finish up my stories one by one. KK? Good. Ok so now here is Jade Phantom. I feel like it's a stupid title. Danny is that a stupid title?**

**Danny: Nope. *nods head***

**Ok thanks danny!**

**Danny: Clueless! I mean *cough***

**Ok…**

Justin, TJ, and Jade stood outside the doors to Casper High school. There was a big banner on the top of the doors that said "Welcome Freshman!" "Ok. Is everybody ready to see the mind scaring for life, terror chamber of Agony that waits behind this big doors?" Said TJ sarcastically. "TJ its probably not that bad and I have to be Jade Phantom for my brother James. He is going to be James Phantom. So I have to do this. No turning invisible now!" Jade said with a sigh. They all gulped and trudged forward to their new torcher weapon in their life, High School.

The scene before them was chaos. Nerds being stuffed into lockers, jocks hitting on cheerleaders, Paulina's kid, Monique, and Kwan's kid, Jackson, making out at the water fountain. "Ok then. Moving on from the love fest at the water fountain, how was your guy's summer?" Justin said walking away from Monique and Jackson. "We all spent summer together dweeb." Jade said mock punching his shoulder.

"Fine it was, AHHHH!" Justin barely had time to scream as he was shoved into a locker. TJ was in the locker next to him. It was Flash, Dash's pride and joy. "Hey Fenton." He said about to walk away. "Flash! Get my friends out of those lockers now!" Her eyes flashed green and she started floating off the ground. Everybody was staring, whispering. "Fenton! Settle down!" Flash said, a little scared that she kept flying upward. "No! GET JUSTIN AND TJ OUT OF THE LOCKERS NOW!" She screamed as two white rings separated leaving her alter ego in its place, even though she didn't know she had one.

Everybody gasped at the sight. Her costume was awesome. It wasn't a jump suit. It was a white undershirt with a jacket half zipped up. The jacket was purple and her hair was white. Her pants were a neon green with purple zippers. "Fenton, you kind of changed into a ghost thing." Said Flash in awe. She looked down. "Ummmmm I didn't know I could do that." Jade said, scaring herself at the echo in her voice.

"_Jade Fenton, please come see me in the principal's office now. It is very urgent. Thank you." _Said principle Ishma from the speaker. "Ok Great, now I am in trouble." She flew down to the principal's office.

"Jade, do you need to go home? You just got your powers…" Said Principal Ishma.

"…

…

No principal… I can handle it….. I think… its just I think I triggered them when I got angry…. I don't know if I should tell my dad…. He gets kind of overprotective and I don't think it's a good idea to tell him I just got ghost powers and everything so yeah….." Jade barley got out.

"No I am sending you home. You need to tell your father. I'm calling him." Principal Ishma said, picking up the phone.

"Hello Mr. Fenton.."

"…"

"Yes, Well its about Jade"

"…!"

"No, no one hurt her. She kind of"

"…"

"Got her ghost powers."

"…"

"Hello? Hello?"

Suddenly Danny popped in from the ceiling. "Oh. Ok there you are. Explain to your father Jade." Ishma said.

"Well, You see Flash… Dash's boy… kind of shoved TJ and Justin in to lockers….. I kind of got made and kind of triggered my ghost powers, and kind of got sent here, and kind of here….we….are." She said nervously.

Danny just stood, or floated there since he was Phantom at the moment. He had a thinking look on his face….. not a face you would see every day on Danny Fenton. **(XD) **

"Ok Jade. I want to take you home and you can- your falling through the chair….." He said. Jade looked down to see her butt was gone. "AHHH!" She screamed.

"Ok Jade calm down. Lets go." He grabbed her and they flew home.

**Ok I know this is like SUPER late, thanks to all of the people who favorite this….. I love you! *points to the eye* I *makes a heart with hands* 3 *Points at the lovley readers* YOU! Thank you review I will update again because we are about to be on CHRISTMAS BREAK! What do you want for Christmas. I wanted a platypus but NO! :D Well Review…. Click the button that is down there. IT SAYS REVIEW **

**-foreverphantom014**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYYYYY! What goes on peoples? Ok… this time I am going to add FLUFFYNESS to Justin and Jade. Thanks to all who reviewed. You know who you are. I am on WINTER BREAK and I am soooo excited. I love Christmas! Jesus's birth, presents, family, presents, presents, PRESNTS! To be serious its about family, and I am NEVER serious. Knowing nobody is going to read this authors note, here is chapter 3**

…

Jade flew home with her dad. More like piggy back flew. Really she never got a break.

"Sam. I am home with Jade." Said Danny.

"Already, school like just started, did she skip?" said Sam.

"No more like she got her powers because she angry triggered them because Flash stuffed TJ in a locker, along with her boyfriend and she got sent to the principal." Danny sucked in a breath after that mouthful.

"Dad, Jake is not my boyfriend. TJ would say otherwise but still." Jade muttered under her breath. She hated being called a lovebird. **(I hope you know this is a thin veiled thing about Sam and Danny except with Justin and Jade :) ) **"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're going upstairs and resting the whole day." Sam said.

"But mom, me, Justin and TJ made plans!" Jade exclaimed.

"You can still hang out with your friends but go upstairs and SLEEP!" said Danny. He felt a little worried about her because now that she has her ghost powers, her grades might slip. No way was he letting that happen.

"Ok." Jade muttered and trudged up the stairs, ready for a boring day of doing nothing.

...

When Jade got to her room, her phone was beeping. She had a text.

'Why would I have a text. Justin and TJ are the only ones who really text me.' She thought.

_Hey Jade. Umm. Its Justin, I was just wondering if you were ok and stuff and TJ had to cancel tonight so maybe just the two of us could go ice skating? If you don't want to I understand. _

_~~Justin_

Jade smiled. Justin wanted to just hang out with her? She felt heat run to her cheeks. She has had a crush on him since they met. She has been waiting for this moment since Middle School. Finally they can be alone together?

"EEEEPPPPPPPPPP!" Screamed Jade.

_I would love to!  
>~Jade<em>

Suddenly, her dad came bursting through the door. "What happened?" He screamed.

"Nothing." She said, hiding her phone behind her back.

"You sure?"

"Yepperz, Yeah buddy, yepperino with cheese."

"Ok, you are acting weirder than usual."

"Dad. You have a little purple lipstick on your lips there.

"goodbye." Danny said wiping his lips. He walked out of the room slowly and closed the door.

Jade made a barf hand motion and laid on the bed.

(epic line break)

(Justin's Point of View)

Justin walked up to the door of Jades house. He swallowed and knocked on the door. Mr. Fenton answered.

"Hello, Jake." He said, a glare fighting his eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Fenton. Is Jade here? We are going ice skating." He said nervously.

"Mmhmm. She's right here. Break her heart; oh you don't want to know what happens to you." Mr. Fenton said. Jade pushed him aside.

"Daddy, your scaring my _**best friend**_ away! Sorry about that Justin. Ready to go?" Jade said.

Justin was caught in how beautiful she looked that he didn't hear her.

"Justin, hello I feel stalked right now because your just staring at me with a creeper smile." Said Jade, but on the inside she was melting.

"Oh yeah lets go." He took her hand, blushing, and led her to the skating rink.

(Back to Jades view of point)

They got to the ice rink and the song, Kissing U, by Miranda Cozgrove, was playing. They were doing the spotlight dance and anyone dancing and spotted by the spotlight at to kiss. Sometimes, if you were a cute couple you had to kiss multiple times.

"Jade? Do you want to dance? I know they are doing the spotlight thing but what's the chance we will get spotted?" Justin asked. **(a very big chance because I am the author.)**

"I would love to." Jade said.

They skated there way onto the dance floor. The song was on the chorus and the spotlight had just begun. The spotlight fell on them.

"Oh well, maybe there is a good chance, Jake." Jade laughed.

They leaned in really close. Little did they know that Danny Phantom was invisible right in the bleachers.

When there lips touched, sparks flew. They melted into the kiss. Danny was on the verge of tears. 'My little girl is growing up.'

The crowd cheered behind them. TJ, who had come after all, taped the whole thing.

They broke apart, stupid oxygen they would say, and looked into each others eyes. They both smiled. "was that a fake-out-make-out, or was that a real kiss?" Justin asked, still blushing. "That was totally the second one." And they kissed again.

**This chapter was SOO fun to write. I hope that was enough fluffiness between them. I do know if I will put them together just yet. I think I will leave them friends just to bug you. HAHA!**

**Expect another update again tonight, or tomorrow. PM your friends to check this story out please! I want to know that my hard work is appreciated. Well, that's all. **

**JXJ forever! DXS forever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I told you this is a dream come true! I am updating!**

**Disclamier: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! If I did, then this would be a future episode! ;) I do own Jade Lynn because she is my oc.**

Jade looked at Justin. They backed off each other and started blushing really heavily. "Hey TJ, you are so deleting that off your PDA, IPad, and IPhone." Justin called out.

"Oh heck no!" TJ called back. Jade was still looking at Justin when he looked back. "Jade, that was the best fake-out-make-out ever!" Jade blushed harder. "Yeah, a fake-out-make-out." She took her jacket from the coat rack and started walking home. She decided to try flying.

"ok. When I was up in my room, I always got chills, maybe if I embrace those chills, I would change." She said to herself. She felt inside of her to the cold and embraced it inside of her. She looked down at the white rings that had formed on her waist. They traveled up her body transforming her into her alter ego.

Little did she know that Vlad Plasmius was hiding in the bushes watching her. "Why, isn't it Daniels, oldest daughter Jade? Got her ghost powers don't she?" Vlad said. Jade turned around and gasped. "Vlad your supposed to be in space?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, but I thought I would check on young Daniel. Does this little boy belong to him?" Vlad held up James. "JAMES! NO! LET HIM GO!" She screamed. "Jade help me!" James screamed. "Daddy! I cant do this alone! Please!" "Sorry Jade. It seems that this little boy may never get home every again." Jade was in tears, knowing she couldn't help her little brother. 'Wait, yeah I can!' she thought. She lifted her hand "please work." She whispered. She focused all of her energy into a blast to her hand; she had seen her dad do it before. Soon a purple beam shot from her hand and into Vlad. He grunted at the force and dropped James, which really sucked because he was flying. James was screaming.

Jade flew up kind of shakily, and caught her little brother. He was bawling. "Jade you caught me. Lets go home." She agreed and flew as fast as she could to her home with Vlad hot on her tail, literally, cause she kind of had a tail.

She burst through the door and her mom and dad were there. They saw the terror in her eyes. "Jade? Is that you?" Her mom asked. She nodded and started crying. "Daddy! I needed you! A ghost, more like Vlad, came after James! He had him and you weren't there!" She cried. Danny took her into her arms when Vlad came through. "Butter Biscuits! She got here before I could capture her!"

"Vlad, why am I not surprised?" Danny said glaring.

"Ah, Daniel, pleased to see you and Samantha together and married with a family. About 3 kids, nice." Vlad said. Sam put a hand on her stomach and gave Danny a knowing look. "Mom, why did you do that?" Jade asked. "No reason, but I do have to speak with you and your father after this little bickering is over." She nodded to Danny who sucked Vlad into a thermos. He twirled it in his hands and blew on the top. "Jade, can you change back?" Danny asked.

"Um. I haven't tried. Um, do change into myself I have to embrace the cold, right?" She looked at Danny who nodded. "So if I want to change back I have to embrace the warmth, right?" Danny nodded again. She did that and changed back. Danny sighed in relief. "Good. Sam, what did you want to tell us?"

"Well.."

(epic line break)

Clockwork sat in his chair overlooking Danny's family. Danny was thirty three with three kids. Wow. He does good. Jade has a lot of problems to deal with though, a lot of problems.

(epic line break)

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT!"

**Haha. I am funny. Well it is about near tweleve im hungry and I am getting some lunch into my tummy!**

**JXJ DXS Forever**


	5. Chapter 5

**A special thanks to Oak Leaf Ninja for helping me for some ideas on the baby…. Oh man I got you guys good. THANKS OAKY!**

**Oaky….. Is that a word? Anyways Chapter 5 time**

"Mom, did you say you're pregnant?" Jade asked. "How did this happen?"

"Jade, honey, you took this class in 8th grade, I would now, I signed this permission slip." Sam said.

"Ok, thanks mom for putting those images inside my head. EW gross."

"That's beside the point, I found out 2 months ago….. which means I am 3 months tomorrow. Does that freak you out babe?" Sam asked Danny.

"Not at all, wow, I am going to have to go through hormones and cravings and morning sickness….," He shuddered, "Morning sickness."

"Expecially with Jade…. She was a feisty one." Sam said.

"Ok I am done…. I am going up to my room and keeping away from you lovebirds." Jade said.

"Speaking of lovebirds, I saw you and Justin K-"

"Please don't finish that sentence. Goodnight mom, Night dad."

"Night sweety." They both said. They kissed each other, excited for the baby.

Jade ran up the stairs. She was excited to tell her friends of the news. They probably wondered where she went because she left so abruptly.

She logged into her yahoo account jadefenton and both TJ and Justin were on.

**Jadefenton has logged on**

_Justinkacy: shut up tj.._

_Jadefenton: did I miss something?_

_TJfoley: nope_

_Jadefenton: holy snap….. my moms pregnant_

_Justinkacy: O_o_

_TJfoley: oh and the pain begins_

(3 months later…. Sam is six months preggers)

Jade walked into school with a black eye. "Oh my god… what happened?"

"Well… one it's the worst birthday, like ever, my mom threw a spoon at my eye…. And I don't feel good because the baby's are supposed to be born in a couple months."

"Wait? Baby's?" Justin asked wide eyed.

"No baby…. Sorry also have a headache and I have no idea what I am saying."

"Its ok baby." Justin said.

"Ok. I can hear and did you say baby?" Jade said blushing.

"umm…. I meant. Wow. Baby."

"Ok. Then I have to go to lancers. I know I am a ghost girl and everything, but I haven't had any problems with my training but I still need an edamacation." She laughed, then clutched her head.

Justin grabbed her into a hug.

"Happy Birthday Jade." He whispered. "I have a present for you later. I hope you can come to our spot, that used to be your parents spot."

"I will be there Justin. Thank you. You already made my day better." She whispered back.

"Ok lovebirds, moment needs to end, lancers walking this way." TJ said.

"Hi TJ." Said Emma.

"Oh hey Emma." Emma waved flirty fingers at TJ and walked off.

"Oh Emma is so hot." TJ added to no one in particular.

"And It looks like TJ is going to have some romance in his life." Justin said. "Whatever Justin, now I am going to talk with Emma." TJ said as he ran off.

Jade walked to class with Justin who had his arm slung over her shoulder. She was blushing like crazy when she smelled his cologne. It was AXE. The smell made her weak in the knees actually.

They got to class, and Justin took his arm off of Jade, much to her disappointment. Class was about to begin so they quickly took their seats; the bell rung just as they were planted in their seats.

"Alright class. We are going to write an essay on something that you love. Make sure that you don't put your name on it because I will be posting them in the teachers lounge." Mr. Lancer announced.

Jade took out a piece of paper and stared at it. She knew what she wanted to write down, but she couldn't grab the pencil and make actual words. She finally wrote down:

**Something I love**

**I would have to say I love a person. His name is Justin. I have known him for a while and I have grown to love him so much. I am a girl by the way.**

Over at his desk, Justin was writing something similar.

**Something I love**

**I love a girl. Her name is Jade. I am a guy by the way. I love the way she walks into school without a care. I also love her hair, which is black. **

Soon, though, class was over and the rest of the day trudged on, leaving Jade and Justin worried about what Mr. Lancer was planning. Was one going to recognize the others words. Jade was freaking out. TJ even asked Justin if he was ok. He said he was, but sometimes there is a lot more emotion behind an ok.

Soon school was over and Jade went home. She had training right after school that day, plus Justin had a surprise. She really wondered what he had planned. She was daydreaming about him when she faced planted on to a pole. Some people on the buses passing snickered, while others face palmed. She was the clumsiest in school.

She finally got home and was heading in the door. Her mom was there holding her belly with a present on her lap. She looked at her daughter and smiled. "Jade I am so sorry about what I did to your face. Here open this present." She held out the blue gift and Jade dreamed that it was a cell phone. Justin and TJ had phones, new phones, while hers was broken.

She carefully unwrapped the gift and took out a blue IPhone. "OMYGOSH! Mom! This is just what I wanted! Thank you Thank you thank you guys! I love this present so much!" She squealed. "Well if you hate it that much I can just return it." Sam said sarcastically. "Now go downstairs to train with your father. Please." Sam said. She practically laughed as Jade ran downstairs, kind of falling, to see her dad.

"Jade. Good your home, today we are working on duplicating. Give me your phone I have to put it somewhere." He grabbed her phone out of her hands and slid a red case onto it. He put it in a cabinet so it wouldn't break like the last one.

"Focus on splitting yourself into two at first, don't put two much energy into it or you might make a million of you, but don't put two little energy or you will only have two heads." Danny explained. Jade did what she was told, concentrating really hard on duplicating herself. She got herself split apart half was but the other half just retracted leaving her with two heads.

Danny laughed at her, very loudly. Sam came stomping down the stairs wondering what the heck was going on. "Jade, you have to not give yourself two heads like your father did. Hehe that was really funny though." Sam laughed. Suddenly a ringtone sounded, and only Jade didn't know what it was. Danny leaned into the cabinet and pulled out her phone. "Hello? Oh hello Justin, yes her phone is fixed, she has a new one, oh ok." He handed Jade the phone and she ran to her room.

Danny sighed as he watched her go, knowing she wouldn't be down for a while, and cleaned up the mess.

"Hey, Justin, sorry I was training. I will meet you at the tree in five minutes. K?"

"…"

"KK bye."

She grabbed her coat and headed out the door. "BYE MOM! BYE DAD! GOING TO THE PARK!" She slammed the door behind her and walked down the street. To Justin where he was waiting with a silver box. "Justin you didn't have to get me anything.

"Oh but I did because you are my best friend, and best friends get each other gifts." He handed her the box. When she opened it, inside was a baby blue diamond, on a silver string necklace. She got tears in her eyes. She kissed Justin on the cheek. "Thank you." Her phone started vibrating. "Nice phone Jade." Justin said. "Thanks. Oh my dad wants me home now. By. Luv ya as a best friend!" She yelled as she ran back through her door.

"Love you like a girlfriend that won't be mine." Justin whispered as he walked away.

"Actually, I love you like a boyfriend who won't be mine." Jade whispered to herself as she closed the door to her family waiting with more gifts.

**Oh my gosh, this is the longest chapter ever. I think I have carpel tunnel. OW MY FINGERS! Well thanks for reading, AND click the button to review**

**JXJ FOREVER**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, thanks to all who reviewed, oaky you know who you are! lyokofangirl1999 I want my Christmas cake. Lol**

(3 months later…. Sam would be 9 months)

Jade was snuggled into her pillow when her dad came into the room and flashed the light on. "Dad, I thought you told me to go to bed." "YOUR MOTHERS WATER BROKE!" "WHAT?" "Get up get the kids get your phone whatever you need to do and get in the car." Danny said. Jade ran into James and Katie's room and grabbed them without even bothering to wake them up. They screamed and hit her, thinking it was someone else while she got them into the car.

"ARG! Jade, help me." Her mom said. Jade put her mom in the car and buckled her seat belt. Dad drove off in the car with the whole family except one….. He drove off without Jade. "Oh my gosh…. This is like the last time, but last time I couldn't fly." Jade turned into her alter-ego and flew right next to the car. She was watching her dad very closely and his ghost sense went off. Mom was laughing and Danny turned to his side… he screamed when he saw her, then got really angry. "Jade aren't you supposed to be in the back seat?" 'No!' she thought.

"Nope, you drove off without me, but this time I am not going to the hospital. I came to tell you that. Good bye!" She said, and flew off before any protest. She flew to Justin's house where he and TJ were still up playing a board game. She had been invited but Danny said no because there was boys there. 'No duh dads, both of my real best friends are boys.' She thought as she flew through the window. She flew inside of TJ and started talking.

"Hello Justin!" TJ said. (AKA JADE!)

"Hey…. So back to our convo about Jade."

"Oh yeah. What were we talking about her about?" Jade asked kind of confused. They were talking about her?

"How annoying she is." He said munching on a chip.

"You don't mean that do you?" She asked about to cry.

"Yeah I do. She is all like hey Justin! What's up! Sometimes I wonder why we are even friends with her." Jade flew out of TJ but stayed invisible.

"Yeah I know right!" TJ said.

"What do you find the most annoying about her?" Justin asked TJ.

"Probably how she brags about her powers. I swear, if she was here right now, she would probably never talk to us again."

"Your right, another annoying thing about her, it would be so ironic!" Justin said with a laugh.

Jade had enough. She flew out of the room with tears in her eyes, not caring if anyone saw her.

She got home and took out her phone. She texted Justin and TJ,

_Hey "best friends" You know what…. I find something ridiculous….. I don't brag about my powers! I'm surprised that you think I do!_

_~Jade_

She flew back to Justin's house and into the room, watching them very closely. TJ didn't have his phone on him but it was on the charger at his house. Justin got the text and read it out loud, without even bothering to read it first.

"TJ the most annoying person in the world just texted me!" He said. "Read it!" TJ replied.

"Hey best friends, quotation marks over best friends weirdo, you know what…. I find something ridiculous, whatever loser, I…. don't…..brag…. about….. my powers I'm surprised you think so. Jade. Aw crap." He said really scared! "Dude! She heard us! She was here!" Jade texted him again.

"Wait I just got another text from her, Darn right I heard you." At this point Jade revealed herself. "Yeah I heard you Justin. I heard you. Anything to say about me now? How about weirdo, no let's say freak, no! let's call me annoying!" She yelled.

"Jade! I didn't mean it!" He said.

"Yeah I will just believe you!" She started flying away. "Jade I am so sorry! I don't know why I did that!" "I know why because you are stupid! I can't believe you were my best friend! I-I-I I was your best friend!" "You still are!" "Heck no! Justin leave me alone! FOREVER!" With that she flew away, bawling.

"TJ, I messed up! I didn't want her to hear!" TJ nodded sadly. "I know dude, I know!" "I love her so much! It breaks my heart that she is so mad." "Dude she broke up the trio!" "I know… lets just sleep."

Jade sat down on her bed when her phone rang. "Hello?"  
>"Jade honey its your dad, your mom had twins Lily and Ryon!" "Dad that's so great!" She said.<p>

"I know! Got to go! Bye love you!"

"love you too bye."

She fell asleep shortly after, her heart broken.


	7. Chapter 7

**Poor Jade! Decided to write one more time for the night….. Sigh**

Jade woke up the next morning and went downstairs.

"Good Morning Jade." Her dad said. Sam was still in the hospital with Lily and Ryon.

"What's so good about it?" She snapped.

"Whoa, what's the matter pumpkin?" He said grabbing her into a hug.

"I learned that my best friends think I am annoying." She cried.

The doorbell rang a thousand times before Jade went to the door.

Justin and TJ stood on the steps with a 'I'm beary Sorry bear.'

She looked at them, they winced, they could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were swollen, her eyes were red, she hadn't even gotten dressed or fixed her really bad bed head.

"Jade we are—" Justin got cut off. "Justin save it, you hurt the most, you said the worst, TJ you agreed. I don't know if I will EVER forgive you! Justin I meant to give you something." She ran upstairs and was back in two seconds. She handed him his birthday present to her. "I don't want it anymore." "Jade, please! I didn't mean any of it." He pleaded.

"Yeah, let's all talk about our friends behind our back. Sure let's all say they are annoying!" She said sarcastically crossing her arms.

"Jade please!" She burst out crying again. TJ winced. "Jade, don't cry."

"Shut up TJ. You know….. your right… I wonder why we are best friends." She slammed the doors in their faces leaving them to sniffle to each other.

"TJ, I have a crazy plan." "What?"

"We are sneaking in through the window! We did it before! It's only about 3 inches off the ground." Justin said.

"Let's do it." They looked through the window and then wished they hadn't. There sitting full view crying her eyes out was Jade. She was listening to Adele songs. Go figure. Come on. She won't hear us.

Justin snaked in and stood on the floor. He walked right in front of her grabbed her face and kissed her. Full on the lips.

She looked surprised then closed her eyes.

TJ looked just as shocked. Of course but they are just going to keep being best friends like always.

"Jade please stop being mad! I am so sorry." She wanted to protest, but she couldn't. She was still so hurt.

"Justin, you did something almost unforgivable!" She groaned. Tears threatened to pour from her eyes but she kept them in.

"Jade, you have to believe me and how sorry I am!" He pleaded. She looked him dead in the eye. "Ok, but I have to slap both of you twice, each, as hard as I can!" They looked at each other, then nodded. They stood in a line and looked at her.

"Excellent. Justin step up." Justin willingly stepped up and closed his eyes. She slapped his left cheek, then right cheek, then left cheek again. Then kissed those cheeks. "YOU SLAPPED ME THREE TIME!" "Good!"

"TJ you next." Danny was watching this trying not to laugh.

"Oh dear god, my cheeks feel like fire, for a little girl she slaps hard!" Justin yelled.

"Oh no!" "OWWW!" Jade slapped him three times too but didn't kiss his searing cheeks.

They collapsed on the floor of her room in pain.

"Hey I feel better! Give me my necklace back."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sigh only two reviewers…. But I loveded them! I loveded you! Chapter 8, here we go!**

Jade and her friends went to school the next day. She had forgiven them and they had nasty red marks on their cheeks.

"At least she forgave us." They said.

Jade laughed. "Aw come on guys, the doctors said they would heal in about a week. Justin's will heal in two days because I didn't slap him as hard, but just 1 notch lower so pretty hard." She explained.

They went into class and a new student was sitting in Justin's seat. Jade looked at him with googly eyes. He was so cute. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and a cute smile.

She sat down next to him while Justin stared at her.

"TJ!" He whispered. TJ looked up from his PDA. "Yes Justin." He whispered back. "I think Jade likes that boy." Justin said aggressively.

"Hey, my name is Sky Johnson." **(OAKY THIS ONES FOR YOU, Lol) **He said to Jade.

"H-h-h-hi my names Jade Fenton, but you can call me Jade…. Hehehe." She spazzed out, Justin glared at him. Sky looked over at him. He wrote on a piece of paper to him.

_You like her don't you?_

_**No! she is my best friend.**_

_Good, because she is hot._

_**Umm. **_

_It's true, so I am going to get to know her and YOU will stay out of my way._

Justin looked at him in bewilderment. He glared at him some more. He didn't like Jade; he loved her so that was the truth that he didn't like her.

Sky looked over at Jade again, who pretended not to be staring.

Jade's ghost sense went off right when the bell rang. Sky had something similar happen to him. They both raised there hands. "Mr. Lancer there is a ghost outside so I will just go to the bathroom." She said.

"Mr. Johnson, what do you want?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"To go to the bathroom." He said blankly.

"Well, ok then." Mr. Lancer dismissed him.

Sky went to the boys bathroom and changed into a ghost. You see! He is half ghost too!

He turned into Night Sky and flew out to help.

"Who are you and want do you want!" Jade yelled at Sky.

"Who are you?" Jade looked bewildered. "Isn't it obvious, I am Jade Phantom. What do you want?" She yelled.

"I want you! I am Sky Johnson, but right now I am Night Sky." He said.

"Sky?" She asked. He nodded. "Hey Jade… O MY GOD LOOK OUT!"

Night Sky pushed her out of the way before an ecto blast could harm her. Sky actually cared for her.

They beat the ghost in 5 minutes. **(guess what ghost you can beat in five minutes. ;)) **Sky looked directly at her, took her face and pecked her on the lips. She looked surprised, but instantly fell for him right then and there.

They walked back to class, but before they reached the doors, he had to ask her a question.

"Jade, I know we just met but I feel something with you, something I haven't really felt before. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked confidently.

"YES OF COURSE!" She jumped and hugged him, not knowing she was breaking one of her best friend's hearts.

Justin saw them through the glass, and almost cried at the sight, they kissed, of course, and now probably dating.

They walked into class and took their seats, staring at each other. Jade felt really weird. She was staring a guy she had just met, like she USED to stare at Justin.

Her smile wavered but she kept staring at Sky.

Justin was staring at her, and TJ was staring at the both of them, not thinking about Jade, or Justin, but there love that probably won't be again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok I am overachiever today. Chapter 9**

Day's passed and Sam finally got to come home. Jade was listening to music thinking about Sky.

"Waiting outside the lines!" She sang out. She nodded her head with the beat when she saw a baby on the floor. It was in a blue baby onesie. "RYON!" She screamed as she picked him up off the ground. The other one was over on the couch in a yellow onesie. "Lily! What?" She saw a note on the table. She read the note.

_Leaving with your mother to get more baby stuff, can you watch Lily and Ryon, oh we are already gone. You are watching them! :) Dad_

"Ok then. Hello baby!" Then the doorbell rang. "One minute." She opened the door with Lily in her arm. Justin was standing there. "Hey Jade." He said sadly. He didn't like her dating someone, other than him.

"Hey Justin, will you give me a hand, I have twin baby's care of."

"Sure, what do you need?" "Um.. Take Ryon, I think he needs his diaper changed, Lily is going down for her nap after I warm up a bottle, I did this when I was seven to my other brother and sister." She said with a laugh.

Justin was being tortured on the inside. Why did she have to choose Sky, freaking, Johnson. **(lol.)**

He took Ryon to the baby room, got out diapers, the powder, and everything, when he realized something.

"JADE I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CHANGE A DIAPER!" He yelled.

She came through the room laughing. "Lily's sleeping so HUSH! Gosh. Ok let me." Their hands touched and sparks flew… Jade quickly pulled her hand away. "Well, yeah, um, you just take off the diaper, you don't need the wipes for this one, dab some powder, put on a fresh diaper and VWALA! I have a clean baby!" She said.

Justin looked at how spirited she looked; Sky really wasn't the guy for her. She deserved someone who would love her back.

"JADE! WE ARE HOME!" Sam yelled up the stairs. She and Justin walked down the stairs with the babies. "Aww! Look at the couple!" Sam gushed. Jade looked really mad. "Mom, Justin isn't my boyfriend. Sky Johnson is." Jades phone beeped. 

_Jade, There is something that you should see in the park. Hurry!_

_~TJ_

"TJ said I need to go to the park. Justin, want to come?" She asked politely.

"Of course, why not go to the park on a beautiful day." He said.

They walked down to the park and walked in the sunshine. TJ was there waiting. It looked urgent.

"TJ, what did you need?" Justin asked. TJ looked about ready to punch something, or someone. "Jade, step through those bushes please." He said calmly. "Um, ok?" She said.

Jade walked through the bushes and froze. Through those bushes, behind those trees, was Sky and Abigail Fox making out on a picnic table. "SKY!" She screamed out.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" Sky said. Jade was on the verge of tear. "You're cheating on me? I thought you cared about me. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. You w-w-were so sweet and kind to me, I knew something was wrong. You, Sky Lee Johnson, are a pig, and we are through!" She screamed and ran away, crying her eyes out.

Justin walked through those bushes, red as heck.

"You hurt her? YOU HURT HER!" With that he punched Sky straight in the nose. "Whoa, dude, settle down." TJ pulled Justin back, but Justin kept marching forward. Abigail looked at Sky. "You were cheating on Jade, with me. Oh my gosh, you are a pig!" She slapped him across the face, leaving him girl-less. She ran to catch up with Jade, telling her she had no idea what a jerk Sky was.

Justin almost punched Sky again, but Danny restrained him. "Ok Justin, picking fights? I don't think Jade should hang out with the likes of you. I'm sorry Sky, I came here to meet you, just in time too, to stop Justin from killing you. What happened." Justin just stared at Sky. Jade came running back.

She slapped Sky across the cheek too. "You girl USER!" She yelled in his face. Danny let go of Justin. "Go ahead and kill him." Jade ran to her dad, still crying.

Justin punched him in the face on more time before walking away, still steaming.

Danny picked Sky up. "Excuse me, Sky is it, I don't think my daughter should be cheated on. Come on Jade. Let's go home." "Daddy, wait, I have to tell Justin something." She said.

She ran back to Justin. He was shaking. She took his face into her palm and looked him in the eyes. "Justin, shh, everything's ok now. You set it straight to him, you are my best friend forever." She kissed him. "Possibly I like you even more."

She walked away, leaving a dumbstruck Justin.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so tired. And its like 4:35. Sigh. Thank you all for the reviews. Kind of bored so I am typing up Chapter 10. I am fearing that there might be only a few chapters left in Jade Phantom. PM me to see if you want me to do a Sequel to this, but there is a Poll on my **profile** so go there to vote, no one has voted so yeah. Chapter 10 everybody, and REVIEW!**

Jade walked to Justin's house very confidently. She had kissed him in the park after he punched her Ex-boyfriend in the face for cheating on her. She was afraid about what he would say, that she walked off before he could say anything. Her dad never forgave Sky, threatened to throw him into the Ghost Zone without a second though. 'My father has a way with words.' She thought with a smile.

She knocked on the door to find TJ standing there with a smile. "Hey Jade, me and Justin were just playing Truth or Dare. Want to play?" He asked simply. She nodded. **(Knowing me, this might not turn out good. XD) **

TJ led her into Justin's room, who was sitting on the floor drinking a MTN DEW. "Hey Jade." He said. She waved.

"Ok, so back to TJ, Truth or Dare." Justin asked.

"Dare." "I dare you to, let Jade punch you in the stomach." Justin said with a smirk.

"Um, really hard?" TJ gulped. Justin nodded. "Fine, I am not losing a game of truth or dare!" He stood up and gestured to his stomach to Jade. She tried not to laugh as her fist collided with his gut. He grunted and sank to the ground. "Ouch." Was all he could say. "Ok Justin, truth or dare." He asked after he got over his little moment of pain. "Dare of course."

TJ smirked at him. "Oh no, this can't be good." She said sighing. "I dare you to 7 minutes in heaven with Jade." He laughed. They looked at each other. TJ was expecting a no. "Sure, I can do that." Justin said. "Seriously?" "Yep, Jade, ready?" He asked her. She nodded and they went to the closet.

They stood there for a moment. Justin looked at her apologetically. "Ready Justin, or are you afraid to kiss me." She asked smirking.

Justin smirked. "Bring it on, little girl." Jade jumped on him and started kissing him. He melted into the kiss, grabbing onto her hair. She wasn't expecting him to kiss back, so she deepened it. About 3 minutes later, they came up for air. Then went back in.

After the 7 minutes were up, they came out of the closet, dazed. "I can't believe you two actually made out. You say you aren't lovebirds. DENIAL!" Jade looked at Justin. "Justin, truth or dare?" "Truth, I don't need to make out with TJ." He said.

"Good, um, what are your TRUE feelings about me. Un-friendship wise." She asked nervously. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, here we go." TJ said. Justin was probably going to lie.

"Um… I… Um…" He stuttered. "I love you." He finally got out.

"Wait what?" TJ and Jade exclaimed, not excepting the answer.

"I love you." He said again.

Jade smiled.

**See! People admit feelings in truth or DARE!**

**I have left you at a cliffhanger. Deal with it!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**O.O I have another chapter up… I think this or maybe the next chapter will be the last chapter. About the challenges, that was an exaggeration, the challenges was dealing with pregnant moms, cheating, friend betrayal, romance, love, kissing, friendship, and other stuff like that. I think I will make everybody older in the sequel, you know how sequels go. Oh my, countless lives have been wasted on this authors note. O.O**

**Note: I think this is the last chapter but I will make it EXTRA LONG!**

Justin opened his eyes to see Jade smiling like an idiot. "What?" He asked.

"You love me? Really, because I olive you." She said.

"Olive me?" He asked.

"It means I love you, you know." She said with a smile.

"So Jade, willyoubemygirlfriend?" He asked a little too fast.

"Whoa, slow down buddy." She said.

"Will. You. Be. My. Girlfriend?" He said nervously.

"… OF COURSE!" She screamed as she ran to kiss him.

"Well, this has been a productive day now hasn't it?" TJ asked.

"Yes, yes it has." Jade said, then repeated to keep kissing Justin, wrapping her hands around her neck.

"Guys, you have to come up for air sometime!" TJ said.

"No we do not!" Justin said, clearly enjoying himself, and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Oh and Justin, go for a feel, I break you." Jade said.

Justin nodded quickly. Jade smiled goofily, and proceeded to kiss her boyfriend, who she knew would treat her right, not cheat on her, she hoped.

"Well, at least get a room ok?" Jade and Justin went to the closet.

"Guys, I was joking." TJ said. "WE WEREN'T!" They yelled from the closet.

About Ten minutes later Jade walked out of the closet, slapping her hands together.

"Where's Justin?" TJ asked. "Oh he will be out in a minute, I did my job." She said, with a grin.

"Oh my." Was all TJ could say without bursting out laughing as Justin came out of the closet, with lipstick all over his face, his hair sticking out all over the place, and stumbling everywhere.

"She broke me dude, she broke me." He said.

Jade looked at him with a smile. "Oh come on, can't a girl make out with her boyfriend." Justin looked at her. "I enjoyed it. I definitely enjoyed it." He said.

TJ about gagged. Of course his best friends become an item out of the blue. Well not completely out of the blue, he dared them. Wait? He will get to say that he brought them together. Awesome!

Well, over the next few weeks, Jade and Justin were inseparable.

Until their first couples fight, it went a little something like this.

"Justin, Justin, are you looking at Stephanie?" She asked.

"Yep, she looks good." He said simply.

"Excuse me, do you see who is talking, your girlfriend?" "Yes I see it's you Jade." "UGH! I can't believe you!" She left that nasty burger.

"Jade? Where did you go?" Justin looked around and saw that she left.

TJ was over with Emma, they were dating now shortly after Jade and Justin, and sat down with them.

"Guys, Jade left me on our date!" He said, worried.

"What did you do?" Emma asked.

"Nothing, somebody asked me if I was looking at Stephanie and Jade was in the bathroom." Emma shook her head. "That was Jade clueless!" She said.

"Oh no, I said Stephanie looked good too!" Justin exclaimed. "Yep, you messed up!" TJ said with a laugh.

"I have to go apologize! That girl has gotten cheated on too. I was looking at her necklace and was thinking of getting that for Jade! Why is love so difficult?" He slammed his head down on the table.

"Because, it is love, Mr. I am screwed for life." TJ explained.

"Not funny TJ. Not funny." He said, running out of the Nasty Burger.

Jade was almost home when she heard "Jade wait up!"

"Justin, you finally realized that I left. Oh! I must be important." She said sarcastically. She was really ticked off.

"Jade! Please listen to me. I wasn't looking at her stuff, I was looking at her necklace, which I was going to give to you, once I asked her where she got it!" He explained. She was at a loss for words.

"Oh Justin I am so sorry!" They kissed and made up, which didn't last long when a blinding flash interrupted them. "Aww! Aren't they so cute Danny?" Sam gushed. Danny just glared at Justin, who rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Oh come now Danny, Jade is 15, a sophomore in high school, has dating experience, I think she can kiss her boyfriend." Danny grunted.

"Like the last boyfriend she had, who cheated on her!" He yelled.

"Which, Justin punched Sky for me, Dad!" Jade laughed. Danny smiled. "Oh right. You looked out for my baby girl, didn't you?" He said. Justin nodded and smiled.

"Well, I guess you can date each other." He said. Sam rolled her eyes. "Like you had a choice." She said.

Jade and Justin smiled as her parents walked away. They walked through the park in the moonlight, stealing kisses away from each other every step of the way. Passers would gush at how cute they were and how young love was cute.

Justin finally walked Jade home, Danny was waiting for them on the porch. "Ok, I will give you about 1 minute to kiss while I look at my ectoplasm ball very closely." He said. Jade sighed and turned them both invisible, kissed Justin, and let him go home. Waving goodbye, she went inside and closed the door.

She walked up the stairs to her room, where her mom was waiting. She talked about how cute Justin and She was together and how that she shouldn't let stupid fights get in their way and stuff like that. Sam hugged her daughter and let her go to sleep. She snuck down to the computer room and printed the photo of her and Justin.

She framed the photo and put it outside of the hall. Danny passed by that picture that night on his way to bed. He picked it up and looked at how in love his baby girl is.

He sighed as he put the picture down and checked on his daughters and sons. Lily and Katie were ok. Ryon and James were ok. Jade was in her room, sleeping like the little angel she was to him.

He kissed her forehead like he did when she was a baby, and went to his and Sam's room. He drifted off to sleep in five minutes, and in those five minutes he thought about one person. Jade.

…

The next morning Jade woke up, she looked at her phone. It had three new messages.

Message 1:

_Hey Jade, want to hang with me and Amelia today. Wait never mind….. sorry. _

Message 2:

_Its TJ and Emma, wishing you good luck with Justin!_

Message 3 the most important:

_I love you, good night! Justin_

She stretched and went downstairs to her loving family, only thinking about the future ahead of her, and the love of Justin and her family and friends.

**De end! **

**Stay tuned for the Sequel…. Don't know what to call it. **

**Maybe Jade Fenton?**

**No too lame… Jade Lynn? Comment and tell me!**

**Good night!**


End file.
